Sisterly Bonding
by abegailbucu
Summary: Frozen (Animated Movie 2013) Fanfiction. Elsa and Anna spend time with each other. Just sisters bonding with each other. Lame summary. 2-shot or more.


The Kingdom of Arendelle has been at peace for a while now. It was once again, as great as it was since the late King's rule. His daughters outdid themselves and the elder was perfect for the throne. Queen Elsa had been doing a marvelous job of leading the kingdom. The people have been grateful and happy for the queen. No one was scared of her, well, anymore. She didn't shut herself inside her quarters nor from her people. The children adored her especially for her powers. Creating works of art and making people at ease with the idea of magic and sorcery. The princess, Anna, has been as happy and cheerful as she has always been. Especially with her lover, Kristoff. The two were almost always with each other, having fun and setting of for adventures. They were accompanied by Olaf, the happy snowman who loved summer, and Sven, Kristoff's reindeer and trusted partner.

Everyone was happy. Everyone except Queen Elsa.

Now, she was happy, to say the least, that her kingdom was marvelous and all. But she wasn't happy with how Anna spent so much time with her boyfriend. Well, he WAS way better than that blasted Hans, but she couldn't help but feel sad and lonely whenever he would take her sister away from her.

And so, there she was again. Leaning against the window pane, watching as the children slid off the ice she had created on the grounds. It was yet another hot summer day and the children begged for her to create something to help cool down. She agreed, of course. She was so busy watching the children skate that she didn't notice that Anna and Kristoff had come back from one of their adventures.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were returning from yet another adventure. Olaf got distracted from the kids on the ice and went to go play with them.

"Wow, I can't believe you can lift something that heavy!" Anna said amazed, earning a smug grin from Kristoff.

"Well, when you live with trolls all your life, everything becomes as light as a feather" He said simply as though it was common knowledge. He told Sven to stay outside for a while.

"Yeah, yeah…. Where should we go next?" She said as she opened the palace door.

"Don't you think we should at least have a break from all this adventuring?" He said walking in. They were greeted by a maid and they greeted back.

"Mmm, I don't think so" She replied back to Kristoff. He stopped walking and turned to Anna.

"Look, Anna, as much as I enjoy our little adventures, I think you should spend time with your sister more."

"But I like going out with you" She whined.

"Yeah, so do I, but right now you should be bonding with Elsa. She may be the queen, but she's still your sister." He told her. Right then, the queen was walking by and saw the two together and greeted them.

"Oh Anna, Kristoff. Welcome back." She smiled, "I trust that all went well in your travels?"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, "We went to this place about west from here and saw this HUGE—"

"Yes, your majesty, everything was swell. Now, please excuse me, I have to go… find Sven and.. Olaf" Kristoff cut her off which earned him a confused look from both ladies.

"Huh? What are you—"

"Bye!" Kristoff shouted as he ran away quickly from the sisters.

The two sisters were silent for a while until the younger broke it.

"Umm, Elsa—", She started.

"Anna, you should go rest for a while. Too much excitement can get you sick you know."  
By now, Anna was a bit ticked off.

_Seriously! What is with everybody cutting me off today?_

But then she thought of what Kristoff was telling her earlier. Maybe she should spend more time with her sister. Then she looked at Elsa and thought how pathetic this was. Here she was, being awkward with her own sister! After everything that had happened, she thought they would be as close as they were back when they were kids.

"No." She suddenly said.

"Anna, what—"

"Let's spend some time together. Just.. Just you and me" Anna proposed. Elsa was happy but a bit shy so as she was about to decline, Anna cut her off.

"No excuses. I just want to have my sister for a day. No kingdom duties, No Kristoff, no maids or butlers, not even Olaf. Just you and me." She said firmly.

Elsa still wasn't sure of this. She may be craving for time with her sister but she wasn't desperate. She was too shy to admit that she was excited with the idea but wasn't too sure that they were going to have fun.

But then Anna grabbed her hands and begged.

"Please, Elsa! I just want to spend time with you!" Then Anna thought of something to make her give in.

"I'll even skate with you!"

Elsa was speechless. She'd skate? Even though she was still a bit terrified? Maybe she should give her a chance then.

"Fine, fine. But what do you propose we should do?" Elsa gave in, earning a fist pump from the ever so sophisticated princess.

"Well… Anything, I guess." Elsa gave her a confused look.

"It's just you and me. We can do anything we want." Anna said with a smile.

"Alright. I'm in." Elsa said as Anna hugged her.

"Let's go then!"


End file.
